


fandom oneshots

by goresfuck



Category: Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresfuck/pseuds/goresfuck
Summary: honestly this is a dumping ground for any fics i write for my friends





	fandom oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hm im here to die

You and Izuku had been friends since childhood, you remember being excited with him when Katsuki’s quirk had manifested and standing up for Izuku when things became sour between him and his former friend. You remember comforting him when he came to you in tears when he found out he was quirkless and telling him he would still be your number one hero.  
It came as a shock to you when you saw he did in fact have a quirk. You didn’t press on about where it came from or why it was kept a secret, you just congratulated him and told him his dreams of being a hero would finally come true,

Which leads to present day, the students of class 1-a and 1-b where buzzing around, excited to choose who to intern with. You approached Deku, Uraraka, and Tenya,who seemed to be having a very passionate discussion about why they wanted to be a hero. “...And that’s why I hope to become a hero and help out my parents sooner!” Finished Uraraka with a wide smile. She quickly noticed you and asked “What about you (Y/N), why do you want to be a hero?” The other two turning to you, Izuku with a barely notable tint of pink appearing on his cheeks, “I want to become a hero because all my life I’ve been told I’d make a great villain or sidekick to Chronostasis, you know that guy who works with Overhaul? I’m so tired of being grouped with him and I want to prove them wrong. “You finished confidently. Thinking over your answer, you quickly added “Oh! Sorry that sounded pretty selfish now that I was think about it..”  
fiddling with the clock hand like hair that framed your face, “Don’t worry about it (Y/N)! There’s nothing wrong with wanting to prove that your quirk isn’t bad. I admire you for wanting to show the positive side of your quirk despite what people say!” Deku said, Tenya agreeing with him and mumbling about how proud you must make your parents and Uraraka looking at you in admiration

. You smiled sheepishly and remember why you approached them in the first place, “Who are you guys choosing to intern with?” You asked, Tenya was the first to speak up, saying he was going to intern for the city where his brother was attacked and uraraka saying she would intern for physical combat training and before deku word in about his internship the bell had rung as a signal for freedom for the day. you and deku had waved goodbye to tenya and uraraka before walking home, a tradition amongst the two of you since kacchans mood turned sour, discussing excitement over whatever shows were airing tonight or the newest save all might did. however, neither of you got very far before deku jolted and scared you in the process. “w-wait! (y/n) before we actually get to your house i-i want to tell you something!” the young lad had stuttered out. you had snorted at his cute outburst before playing with your clock hand like hair, a common quirk you did when you were either nervous or curious, deku had noted, before giving him the okay to tell you. Midoryia fiddled with his backpack straps for a bit before hastily reaching to unzip it. out popped a notebook he seemed to carry around way to often, which you had assumed was another of his hero note books, and he flipped through it, looking for one page in particular. Sorry, give me a sec-” he scrounged up this notes. Izuku’s hand trembled.

“I wrote it down so this wouldn’t come out wrong. Sorry.” “You’re not dying, are you?” asked a worried (y/n) “What - no? No, I’m not dying. Nobody’s dying. Well, someone probably is. Every six seconds and all that but - no one we know. That I know about.” “It’s really, really cute when you start rambling.” Izuku lost track of his notes a second time. his skin went hot and his face pink. “What?”“Will you go out with me?” “Did you just read my notes upside down?”  
(y/n) let out a snort followed by a short giggle before asking him once again. “Izuku Midoriya, i have liked you ever since the first year of middle school. please go out with me.” they had even added a little bow like this was some rooftop confession! god izuku was going to pass out, from (y/n)s overwhelming cuteness or from all the blood in his cheeks, he didn't know. he almost didn't answer if it weren't for (y/n) asking him if he was okay and he stuttered out a loud “y-yes!!” causing both parties to blush.  
the pair walked home with their pinkies intertwined and their faces pink, as they became more enamored with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS LOOKS SO UGLY IM SORRY IN ADVANCE


End file.
